


Happy Birthday, Batman

by Cut Myself Shaving (Two_Guns_And_A_Knife)



Series: CUPCAKE MENTALITY [3]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Cut%20Myself%20Shaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August 12th.<br/>It's his birthday.<br/>He sits all alone inside his silent apartment, thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Batman

**Happy Birthday, Batman**

It's his birthday.

He's one year older and one day closer to death.

He leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. He smiles. No, he doesn't feel like a glass of fine red wine. And he also didn't turn on the light. He likes it in the dark. The familiar darkness is soothing and eloquent. He'd like to forget all his burdens for a while in this silent moment. He never likes family gatherings and dinners. He doesn't do chitchat and gossip. He enjoys being alone, though he's unsure if he's lonely.

Has he ever felt lonely? He has no idea. He knows he won't have any guest or company. And he has no problem or objection with that. He can use some time to clear his head and straighten his thoughts, truth be told. He has been distracted by too many trifles lately. He needs to get things back on the track. He needs to get himself back on the track. He needs to leave all the unnecessary things behind. He needs to keep moving forward. He never wants to be trapped or stuck. He's used to making changes and breakthroughs. He doesn't want to sit around doing nothing and then die.

He doesn't like having regrets and doubts, either. He knows what he wants. He takes what he needs. And he always tries his best not to hurt, to harm, or to cause damage. That's simply not his...style. But sometimes no matter how hard he tries, he falters, stumbles, and fails. He knows it's not all his fault. He has no control over other people's thoughts and feelings. And he doesn't always have control over his own life. He has to make difficult decisions from time to time. And several of his choices have already come back to haunt him.

But he has never tried to escape from his fate or make excuses for himself. He's not that kind of person. And he likes to take responsibilities. He laughs out loud at himself. He always wants to be the hero. He always wants to do the right things. Because someone has to do the jobs. And he doesn't want to run away screaming and hide. For some reason, he always needs to be the silent and better man. He needs to be sure that deep down inside he's a good and decent man.

_Yeah, mentally sick and emotionally ill. Definitely._

His lips curl upward into a full-on smile. It's 00:37 in the morning. He's all alone inside his apartment on top of the RangeMan building. He has friends and family. He has desires, lusts and needs. And he has just turned 34. He's one year older and one day closer to death. He's Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He prefers people call him Ranger. Maybe he does feel a little bit lonely.

But, no, he's not complaining.


	2. Any Given Sunday

**Any Given Sunday**

It's his birthday. She sits in her bed trying all she can to suppress the longing in her gaping heart. She so wants to be there, by his side, telling him "Happy Birthday!" and "I love you, by the way". But she doesn't dare. She never has that kind of courage or nerve. Beside, he doesn't share. And she's caught between two men. Maybe neither of them is her MR. Right. Maybe both of them are her prince in shining armour. She doesn't know the answer. She's pathetically clueless. She's always in denial. She wishes she is brave enough to get out of bed. She wishes she's smart enough to go to him. She wishes she can make him hers. She wishes she can have his love. She thinks of the moment of passion they shared in that closet. She thinks of their first night together. Right here in her narrow bed. The smell of the freshly baked cookies. The fear and thrill that rushed through her whole body. The enchanting gleam of desire in his beautiful eyes. The burning, hypnotizing touch of his lips. He was, and still is, perfect. Just perfect. So perfect that she can't help feeling sad. She sits in her bed till dawn breaks. She wishes so hard that her soul aches.

Because she also wishes she knows how to quit her addiction to the other man.


	3. In Too Deep

**In Too Deep  
**

He lets himself into her apartment and relocks the door. It's yet another lazy Sunday. He's going out of town tomorrow for a day or two. The late afternoon sun shines through the cheap flowery curtains. The smell of burnt butter and sugar fills the air. Somehow she's inside her small under-equipped kitchen busily making pancakes. With a sickening thud something heavy falls to the floor. She squeaks and gasps like a startled, distressed little girl. In one elegant fluid movement he scoops up the stunned hamster amid the debris of the old glass aquarium. He feels the little animal's weight and warmth before gently placing it inside a clean, clearly unused deep soup pan. The sudden relief and silent gratitude in her eyes please him. The King of Perfect Timing. Silently he laughs at himself. Born to be her own personal hero. And sometimes lover.

"Babe, your pancake is burnt."

She jumps at his voice and with a blush turns her attention back to the stove. He knows she didn't forget his birthday. He doesn't know why he feels he has to see her before he leaves at tomorrow's daybreak. Nothing has changed. Nothing will change. Her life is still like a mixture of cheap comedy and disaster film. She's still caught between two men. And maybe this time he's finally ready to walk away. And this will be his last backward glance.

Maybe he will miss her sweetness. Maybe he will miss her softness. Maybe he will miss the wildness of her hair and the fullness of her lips. But he doesn't make promises he cannot keep. He won't pretend to be someone he cannot be. Time is gold for a mercenary like him. He can't indulge himself in chasing something that can't be caught or won't be his. He leans against the opposite wall and watches her struggle with her unruly domestic instinct. Disentangling himself from this mess of a relationship is the smart thing to do. Letting go and allowing her to survive in her comfort zone is the right thing to do. Maybe she does belong with Joe Morelli. Maybe the two them are destined to be stuck in that malfunctional relationship. Maybe all those arm-flapping and yelling are the expression of love. Life is full of strange wonders. And who is he to judge, really?

Now all he needs to do is phrase his goodbye to Stephanie.

She turns to meet his eyes and suddenly feels panic. There's something in his eyes she can't read. Determination? Resolution? A choice made? A decision set? Goosebumps crawl over her body as she feels her heart sinking into a dark abyss. Whatever that is, it scares her stiff. Without thinking she inches toward him. Before she realizes it her hands are flat on his chest. The heat of his body. The scent of Bulgari. The delicateness of his perfect lips. She closes her eyes and stops thinking. She kisses him with all she's got. She clings to him with all her might. As if he's the only only meaning of her miserable existence. As if he's the last ray of light she sees before she dies...

She blinks in bewilderment when she wakes up the next morning. She's alone in her bed. She remembers last night clearly. She is stunned by her own braveness. She can still smell the enchanting scent of Bulgari and warm Ranger. She can still feel the touch of his strong yet tender hands and intoxicating muscular body. She can't decide if the "Be safe, Stephanie" she heard was her imagination. She feels contented and happy. On her kitchen counter Rex is chewing a blueberry inside a brand new hamster cage. The dreading feeling she suddenly got yesterday is no longer there.

And Ranger is gone already.


	4. Easy Lover

**Easy Lover  
**

He smells the sweet scent of her perfume. He senses the warmth of her body. He sees the light in her eyes. He feels the touch of her lips. He thinks of their first night together. He thinks of the night he willingly opened her door to face possible death. He still remembers the taste of the freshly baked cookie. He still remembers the smell of his own blood and gunpowder. He saw her almost fearful anticipation. He heard her silent scream. He felt the pleasure. He felt the pain. He sensed the guilt she always felt. He sensed the darkness that swallowed him. He almost laughs at their screwed-up relationship as her hands slide down his chest bravely. One more kiss. Then he can let go and walk away. One more night. Then he can move on and have no regrets. He closes his eyes and stops thinking. He gives in to the husky whisper in his head, and once again lets his heart and body take charge of everything.

He wakes up an hour before dawn. He allows himself to linger for a little while. He gently eases off the bed. He pulls the thin blanket over her naked body. He makes a phone call, takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He opens the door for Ramon, and places the sleepy hamster inside the brand new cage. He goes back into the small bedroom, kisses Stephanie goodbye, and leaves. He drives through the silent city, puts everything behind him, and concentrate on the task at hand. The fruity scent of her shower gel flows inside his Turbo.

And he can't help smiling.


	5. Torn Between Two Lovers

**Torn Between Two Lovers**

She gets out of bed and takes a shower. She tries hard not to blush when she sees the marks Ranger left on her body last night. Tears well up in her eyes the moment she sees Rex's brand new hamster cage. She makes coffee. She does a happy dance when she finds the ultra-healthy sandwiches and sliced fruit in her refrigerator. The sun is already high in the sky when she arrives at the bonds office. Business is slow. Connie still has no file for her. Lula has just eaten the very last Boston Creme doughnut. But the smile on her face never falters. They narrow their eyes suspiciously at her and purse their lips. She grabs two plain glazed doughnuts from the box and makes her escape before they have time to make any outrageous comments.

Her life takes a sudden downward spiral after that.

Plain glazed doughnuts are boring. Her crappy car starts making funny noises. She keep getting stopped by red lights. Her best friend and sister call to bitch about their stupid husbands, troublesome kids, and messed-up lives. She has to park in front of the dumpsters. Rex refuses to come out of his hamster cave to welcome her home. Her mother leaves another 10 messages on her answering machine. "Come over for dinner Friday, Stephanie. I will make a chocolate layer cake." Great, her mother is trying to set her up with somebody AGAIN. She finds that she has barely enough money for her rent. And she can't stop thinking about Ranger. She misses him like Hell. Therefore, in order to distract herself, she forces herself to think about Joe and his melted chocolate bedroom eyes.

And that only makes her feel extremely sad and frustrated.

And still she can't stop thinking about Ranger. And the unreadable look in his eyes that scared her so much yesterday...


	6. Sirius

****Sirius** **

The curvy woman with luxurious hair and cat-like eyes smiles at him and licks her lips. Again he pays her no heed and gives the lean muscled man an almost imperceptible nod. It's time to head back to Trenton. His job is done here. The amount on the check will make his partners very happy. He gets in his Turbo and starts the engine. He no longer smells like Stephanie's shower gel, but there's still a faint hint of the sweet fruity scent in the Porsche. Now is not exactly the best time to figure out his life. He knows he should concentrate on the road ahead of him. He shouldn't have stayed that night. He shouldn't have changed his mind. He's already emotionally attached to her, and now the feelings and longings within have grown stronger. It won't end well for the two of them. They are too different. They don't aim at the same things. And she will never be able to untangle herself from her mess of a relationship with Joe Morelli. Ever.

She's an average Jersey girl. She wants a normal life with a twist of suspense, danger, and thrilling adventure. She wants an ordinary man who loves pizza, ball game, beer and dirty jokes. She doesn't want to disappoint her mother. She doesn't know how to quit Morelli. She's about to call it quit, settle down, and get married. Yes, her clock is ticking. She will move on to the next level of her life, become a mother and wife, get herself a part-time job when her kids are older, live her life and then die. The time they spend together will become a fond memory. She will laugh with her husband and kids and joke about all her blown-up cars and demented skips. She will be happy and fulfilled. And he will no longer be a part of her life.

He allows himself a small barely there smile. Maybe that's for the best. There's no room for a woman like her in his life. He has no time to deal with her insecurity. He's not free to answer all her questions. He's not into small talks and the town gossips. He doesn't do Friday dinners and family gatherings. He's alone but not exactly lonely. He may never be ready to offer her the things she needs. And maybe she does love and need Joe Morelli. He raises a brow a fraction. His smile deepens. He reaches out and turns on the music. José Carreras's beautiful voice floats in his ears. _Nessun Dorma_. A song of love, fear, and conquering. A cruel and emotionally cold princess. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead and focuses on driving.

He stops thinking about Stephanie.


	7. Wishing

**Wishing**

"Bob misses you, Cupcake."

Stephanie drops her cell phone back into her bag . Joe's voice sounded sweet and gooey. She knows what he was actually saying. She knows what he is planning. She's pretty sure she doesn't like the smugness in his tone, but he knows she always has problem saying no to him. Stephanie blows out a sigh. It's like she's addicted to him or something. It's like he's pimp and she is his hooker—or a puppet master and his wooden dummy, geez. Stephanie rolls her eyes at herself and steps on the gas. She always does his bidding. Sometimes she can't help feeling cheap and easy. A large pizza, six cans/bottles of beer, a baseball or hockey game, and then she'll open her legs for him. Willingly. She hits the car horn a couple times impatiently and shows her finger to the rude driver of a stupid red Daewoo. From time to time she can't help feeling like a horny idiot and she really, really hates this feeling. She fights her way through the traffic. She turns into her nearly empty parking lot, parks in front of the entrance of her apartment building, unbuckles her seat belt, and feels a little battered. She leans back against the driver's seat and closes her eyes for a brief minute. It's just another ordinary average day in her fucked up life. She grabs her bag, gets out of the car, and enters the old shabby three-story building. 43 minutes later, she steps out of the building with a brand new hamster cage in her hand. She looks at her car and takes a long breath. She bites her lips, and sets out toward the destination.

It's not the first time Ranger is informed that the trackers on Stephanie's car and key ring are at different locations. He knows it's probably nothing. He knows for a fact that she doesn't have any creepy stalker or dangerous skip right now. But still he gets out of his office, gets in his 911 Turbo, and sets out to find her. Is he ready to let go and walk away? He's not sure. He hasn't really decided. Not yet. He narrows his eyes a little. He's not used to being indecisive. But things get complicated when it comes to Stephanie. And he will be lying to himself if he says he doesn't want, need, or love her. He stops the Porsche and hits the horn. Stephanie turns to look at him and smiles. Ranger frowns and opens the passenger's door. She has her hamster with her. She looks tired and worn. Something must be wrong. She gets in the car and struggles with the seat belt. He leans in, buckles it for her, and re-starts the engine.

Nine minutes and forty-six seconds later, Stephanie's crappy rusty car and her small shabby untidy apartment blow up at exactly the same time. And their lives change forever.


	8. Domino Dancing

**Domino Dancing  
**

"I love you, Carlos Manoso." Stephanie has bravely and finally made her decision.

"I know." With a barely there smile on his face he kisses Stephanie softly on her lips. "I love you too, Stephanie Plum."

Their lives' paths have suddenly changed. Out of the corner of his eyes he catches the movement of Joe Morelli's hand. Adrenaline races through his body. He acts fast while stays calm and collected. He has been trained extremely well. He knows how to kill a man. With his bare hands. With small ordinary objects such as toothbrush, fork, spoon, pencil, or pen. With a gun, with a knife, with all kinds of weapons. He doesn't intend to kill Morelli. For some men ego, pride, and dignity are everything, and what Stephanie has done is the worst kind of insult and humiliation ever. But still it can't justify Morelli's action. You can't put a bullet through a woman's brain just because she admits in front of a small crowd that she is in love with someone else. You are not the center of the universe. She has the right not to love you.

His hard steely fist slams into the perfect spot on Morelli's head with measured strength. He then has Joe Morelli's gun in the other hand. He feels the cool weight of the police-issued gun. He watches Morelli collapse and crumble to the ground as expected. The smell of burnt metal and rubber fills the air. He hands the gun to a police officer and wraps a suddenly pale and frightened Stephanie in his arms. "Babe," He softly says. Someone calls for an ambulance. He looks into Frank Plum's wide haunted eyes and sees the older man's tears. They both know for a fact he will always, always keep Stephanie safe.

The day rolls on. He answers all the necessary questions. His friend and second-in-command calls to inform him of the mad woman who tried to bomb the RangeMan building. A Glock? Two knives. And three time bombs? The police officers and detectives gasp and gape. Emily Hasting? The polite and nice librarian? The church choir chick who has the voice an angel? The iced tea and cupcake girl? That Emily? Really? Geez. They widen their eyes and shake their heads. They hug Stephanie and pat her on her back. Frank Plum comes over to thank him and shake his hand. Stephanie looks a little dazed and clings to his side like a lost kitten. He promises her he'll come for her as soon as possible when her father takes her home to her mother. He stays and waits for Tank and his men to arrive. Emily Hasting stops to stare him in the eyes for a long long minute when she's brought in by a couple female uniformed police officers. A plain, average woman. Straight shoulder-length light brown hair. Misty grey eyes. Looks normal, but crazy nonetheless.

An hour and a half or so later he leaves the police stations and stops his Porsche at the familiar quiet, pleasant street. It's not yet dinner time. The nice and kind neighbors and relatives have already come by with all kinds of homemade and store bought food, cookies, and cakes. Stephanie's mother is upset and totally devastated. Grandma is much excited and just a little bit scared. He joins them for dinner. Stephanie's sister and her family are otherwise occupied and thus regrettably can't be present. Frank actually looks up from his plate and joins the occasional conversation. Helen doesn't touch a drop of alcohol. Grandma doesn't talk about dead men. For the first time in years the Plums' family dinner doesn't feel like a circus. He doesn't feel bored. He doesn't feel impatient. He feels the worries, shock, fear, and relief hidden under their tired, smiling faces. And they make him think of his own grandmother and parents.

He unlocks the door to his 7th-floor apartment and turns on the light. He can hear the little hamster running on the wheel inside the almost never used well-equipped kitchen. He turns to face Stephanie and cups her face with both hands. She looks exhausted and worn, but her eyes are as clear and bright and blue as ever. This is the path he and she have chosen. They will have changes and adjustments to make, as well as difficulties and challenges to face and overcome. Marriage. Children. Families. Work. Dreams. Plans. Hopes. Anticipations. And possible conflicts and confrontations. All the duties and burdens coming along with love. But right now he just wants to look into Stephanie eyes and make sure she is alright.

She places her hands on his chest. Her breath is a little fast and ragged. She looks up at him and blinks. No, she's no longer frightened or scared. She leans in, kisses him softly on his lips, and with a slightly shaky voice quietly say:

"Happy Birthday, Batman."

It's 10 days after his 34th birthday. He still wants to have control of his life. He still needs to get things back on the track. He still needs to keep moving forward. He's still sure of himself. He will always be calm, cool, rational, and composed. But he will never ever be lonely. Not anymore.


	9. Only Time

**Only Time**

His breathing is even and calm. His eyes are dark and soft. They are alone inside the apartment. She, as always, is intrigued by his almost smile. He's never a man of words. He pays attention and quietly observes. He never neglects the small details. He's always there to catch her when she stumbles. He tries his best not to let her fall. She feels safe and brave with him around. He gives her strength.

His hands are rough and warm. The pendant feels cool against her skin. It's a Tiffany Key. A beautiful late birthday gift. Sky blue topaz. Small twinkling diamonds. Platinum. Elegant. But no doubt expensive. It brings out the color of her eyes. She feels shy, happy, and a little awkward. Food. Cars. Groceries. Living expense. He takes care of everything. She now has a small saving account. She's free to spend her money on clothes and shoes and all the things she likes. He gave her a tiny state of the art stun gun. He takes time from his busy schedule to teach her self-defense moves. He helps her clean her gun and makes sure it has bullets. She sleeps well. She eats healthy. She caught all her skips. No one set her car on fire. No one threw her into dumpsters. She can run faster and longer now. "No price", she knows. She has been trying to be more honest and straightforward with her feelings. From time to time she wishes she can do more for him. She wants to contribute something. She wants to prove her worth. She also knows that at a moment like this, a sincere "Thank you" is enough. For he never asks anything in return. It's about friendship. It's about trust. It's about love. It's about commitment. It's never about a ring, a ceremony, a social custom. She feels the weight of the beautiful necklace. She see the emotion in his almost black eyes. She senses her heart melting. He loves her in his own unique way. And she's glad and grateful that she made the right decision that day.

"I love you." She softly says.

His smile materializes. "Babe."


	10. Merry Christmas, Mr. Manoso

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Manoso**

It's Christmas Eve.

The fifth-floor office is quiet, and the world outside the building is cold and dark. Some of his men are spending the evening with their families. Some of them chose to stay on duty. Several of them don't have a home to return to and are quietly enjoying the feast prepared by Ella, the gifted chef. He himself is never into holidays. The presents were bought and sent. The phone calls were already made. But tonight he won't be going upstairs to an empty seventh-floor apartment and an empty bed. His life has been changed. More duties and obligations. More promises, hopes, and prospects. As well as a commitment. He's still a busy man. He still keeps an eye on Morelli and other possible threats. He is what he is. He is who he decided to be. He checks his watch. Time to head out and pick up Stephanie. Lula has practically become a member of the Plum family. Tank has adopted another cat.

He doubts if he will ever become a family man.

Love is a tricky thing.

**~The End~**


End file.
